


RQ-2019:  In The Making

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [23]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by cosmic_ink
Relationships: Geno/Reaper, Goth/Palette Roller, Ink/Dream
Series: Requests [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 51





	RQ-2019:  In The Making

Goth slips from his tea, smiling softly as Mother fusses over him, talking to him in concern of his boyfriend. 

The young reaper knew and understood just who his mother is, knew what he could do if really upset. 

The ERROR his dear Mother who he thought had died, was trapped in an insane shell of broken code. At times he saw his mother, that same sweet smile, those loving words, as well as the gentle hugs. 

Goth then looks over to his Father, who was sitting next to Mother, leaning over as far as he dared. 

Over the past few years, he had seen the change in Father- at first, it was clear that the Grim Reaper senor did not like the ERROR and only loved the parts that were 'Geno'.

In time, however, Reaper had fallen in love with Geno all over again as well as the ERROR. 

And Reaper did not let anyone close to Error, which was fine by him, because Goth noticed that the ERROR did not like getting too near to others anyway. 

...there was only a few problems with this setup. 

The ERROR had many enemies and most knew that he hung out in Reaper Tale now. 

DEATH also had many enemies but that as equal as many followers. While none had tried to get close to the Reaper before, lots had been trying their luck. 

His enemies because of how daring the Destroyer's enemies were, and followers because DEATH had shown signs of attractions to the ERROR- no one knew of Goth, of DEATH's son, there were millions of lesser grim reapers about. 

It was only a matter of time now. 

Error was concern about Goth's boyfriend is one of his enemies using him to get close to them. When the ERROR had pointed this out, DEATH had become silent, clearly not thinking about this until now. 

In total Goth had three boy/girlfriends in his life. All meet with a terrible fate at the hands of the ERROR. 

It only through that he learnt of the term 'yandere' and it fit his mother's actions perfectly... his father's too, only towards his mother. 

"*but pebble. don't ya want to be with ya mama?" Error cries out as he gave up trying to reason with Goth and begin with the tears.

Goth rolls his eyelights, his mother could be highly manipulative when he wanted to be, oddly enough, it was only when the Geno side took over did the crafty act show up. 

Reaper was suddenly by Error's side, hugging him and offering soft words.

Goth rolls his eyelights once more, his father knew, knew that the Geno side was crafty, manipulative, deceitful, deceptive, clever, sharp-witted, resourceful, inventive, skilful and controlling of others. There was no way Reaper did not know. 

Error pauses to glance over at Goth, Reaper stops when he did so- on seeing that his mate had stopped the ERROR stares at DEATH... and then began crying again, this time he just wanting a hug but would not admit it. 

For the third time, Goth rolls his eyelights but he was grinning now. 

Error sometimes did not know that Reaper was his mate and would scream and hit him, other times he did not know he was the ERROR and think he was Geno and then there were moments when he knew that he was both Geno and Error. 

The ERROR's mind was a glitching mess and during the moment he was aware of both, Geno/Error would ask Reaper why he stayed with him. And DEATH would answer the same way each time. 

" _*it's 'cause i love ya._ " Reaper would say gently to Geno/Error. 

During one heartfelt event, Geno/Error had run away and DEATH chased after him. 

Goth was the one who found him first and asked why he left. 

Geno/Error had smiled a small sad smile. 

"* _it's because i love him_." Geno/Error said to his son with a bitter smile. 

Reaper had been watching from the shadows the whole time and did not want, he declared his undying love for Geno/Error and told him that they would be together until LIFE and DEATH was no more. 

Goth wished he had a love like his mother and father. 

And thought he found it with his first girlfriend... 

....and his next boyfriend ... and then his last girlfriend... 

Each time they ended up dust... 

But this time he knew he found the love he was after.

"*but he's just a skully!" Error sobs out loudly, "why are ya allowing this!"

"*Mother. I'm a skeleton." Goth spoke up louder, frowning slightly over to the pair, "And my boyfriend is a lesser skeleton. So he is younger than me."

The made the pair pause and frown. 

"*a lesser skeleton?" Reaper questions with a huff and then smirks boldly, "found someone ya own age then?"

Error snorts but then smacks Reaper's chest lightly. 

"*Father please!" Goth snaps at him sighing heavily, "And he'll be a skeleton in another year."

The pair stare at the son for a moment.

"*still could be a trap." Error mumbles out darkly, looking at the time, "they'll be here soon."

As if to prove his point a golden light shone and Error pushes Reaper away and jumps high, behind the sofa he was just sitting on. 

Amused by this Reaper sits up from where he was pushed down, crawls over the sofa and leans his front on the back cushion, glancing over the top. Goth could hear a few glitching hisses. 

Goth turns and looks to his boyfriend, who was standing beside his own Mother. 

"*Hi Palette." Goth greets standing up and heading over, then bows low to the golden skeleton, "And greetings Dream! It is an honour."

"*Hi Goth!" Palette Roller greets happily, coming right for the white-dressed reaper and pulls him into a firm hug, "I missed you!"

Reaper pauses and glances over his shoulder, frowning at the newcomers. 

"*Father please come over here." Goth calls to him, gesturing a hand for him to come quickly. 

Reaper floats over, giving the sofa a questionable look each time. 

"*hi dream. i didn't know ya had a son." Reaper greets with a lazy grin. 

"*Likewise." Dream says with a nod, then looks to Goth, "I was not aware you had such a charming son."

A glitching squeak was heard. 

Palette Roller and Dream looks around puzzled but Goth and Reaper stood there with smiles on their jaws. 

"*Could you like some pie?" Goth says pointing to the coffee table where cups and plates were all set up, "My Mother made it."

Goth had to smile as he cuts into it; Error for some reason thought that all mothers had to bake pies.

"*Oh! Nice!" Palette Roller said heading towards a sofa... only for Goth to stop him, "What's wrong?"

"*It might be best for you and your Mother to sit over on this one." Goth told him while pointing to the sofa opposite.

"*Ok!" Palette Roller declares and went over with no questions asked, he sat down and Goth sat on the opposite side of him, smiling brightly. 

Reaper floats to sit next to Goth and Dream took a seat next to his son.

Goth hums as he continues slicing the pie and serving them on plates... while everyone else sat in silence. Palette Roller was just watching Goth. Reaper and Dream had some sort of strange staring contest. 

A glitching grumble was heard, Reaper snorts loudly and Goth coughs to hide his laughter. 

Dream frowns and looks around at the room there was in, it was a common living room set up. Goth knew that he would find nothing wrong with it. It a broken universe that the ERROR took control of because he did not want to bring back 'the boyfriend' to Reaper Tale and his Mother had worked hard on it. 

"*So then." Dream began while smiling happily, "Our sons have found each other and declared their love. It is only fitting that as parents. We are happy with their union."

"*like hell i am." A glitching voice snaps, causing Dream to freeze in place and then standing he looks around. 

"*something wrong dream? ya look like ya seen a ghost." Reaper teases him with a bold grin. 

"*Please sit down Mother Dream. I'm about to serve the coffee." Goth says after his father quickly. 

Palette Roller really did not know what was happening but looks to his mother with a raised browbone and tries to Goth and smiles when his boyfriend hands him a plate. 

"*'mother'." Came an angry voice, "i'm the only 'mother' my goth needs."

"*...Is that the ERROR?" Dream cries out in surprise looking all around and even getting his weapon out...

On seeing this Reaper rose and let out a wave of power, his left eye glowing brightly, challenging the golden Guardian.

Dream held up a hand to him, "*Death. I am not going to fight you or your offspring. However. If the ERROR is here. He needs to be dealt with."

Reaper draws his weapon and held it to his chest.

"*Oh dear. Mother Dream. Wrong choice of words." Goth told him with a light sigh, holding up his own weapon, "Please understand. If you attack my Mother. Then my whole family will attack." 

Palette Roller was on his feet now, staring at his boyfriend in shock. 

And suddenly Ink was standing between Dream and Palette Roller, munching on the pie. 

"*This is good!" Ink told them with a huge grin, then looking to Dream, "You should try this too!" 

"*Ink! When did you get here?" Dream cries out in shock, stepping back slightly and frown, "That matters not. Ink. The ERROR is somewhere here!"

"*So? I thought we're here to meet and greet Palette's folks." Ink said with a shrug, he puts another piece of the pie in his mouth and hums in delight, "So good! I'd kill for this pie!"

"*oh? perhaps ya might have to. since dream wants to attack the one who made it." Reaper explains to the Artist roughly, glaring at them both. 

Goth sighs again, raising his weapon when he notices Dream tensing and hunting around for the Destroyer still. 

"*What?" Ink cries out in surprise and looks to the golden skeleton, "Dream how could you!?"

"*The ERROR is here." Dream declares in outrage, "I am finding it shocking that everyone else is not more concerned over this matter."

"*Mother... if Goth's mother made the pie." Palette Roller spoke up humming in thought as he munching on his own piece of pie, "And Father Reaper claims that you're trying to attack the one who made the pie. And you're trying to attack the ERROR. Does that mean the ERROR is Goth's Mother?"

Silence. 

"*HA!" Came a loud glitching voice, "the child is smarter than the parents!"

"*Error is that you?!" Ink calls in delight, looking around. 

Reaper glares at him. 

Error stood up from behind the sofa, then climbs over and stood on it. 

"*i can't believe ya son of all monsters realized that!" Error says with a laugh, pointing to the lesser skeleton, "guess stupidity is learnt and not passed on." 

Dream frowns made a move to step forward when suddenly Reaper was in his path, giving him a deadly smile. 

"*and ya son is right ya know." Error told him moving to step off the sofa and wraps an arm around Goth's shoulder, "meet my cute little goth. my son."

Dream looked like he had swallowed a lemon. 

Ink stared blankly.

Palette Roller held up his plate towards Goth and asked for seconds. 

"*So... Reaper and Error?" Ink says slowly and then seemed to think this over, "Ha! That's hilarious!"

"*what's so funny?" Reaper snaps at him, his eyelight that had settled down, was glowing brightly once more. 

"*This is going to end in DEATH if we don't do something." Goth said with a heavy sigh, looking to his grinning mother he wonders if he could any help from him, "Mother. Please settle everyone down."

"*huh? oh sure my precious pebble." Error told him sweetly and then grabbing his strings he tied anyone up, save for himself, "that ok?"

"*Mother... why I am tied up as well?" Goth questions with a huff, yet he was not really annoyed, because of even though his Mother hated the thought of him growing up and having a mate, he also knew he could not stop this... the proof of these thoughts was the fact that Error had tied up Goth and Palette Roller together.

Reaper was oddly higher up but seemed happy that Error had tied Dream and Ink together, which was why his Mother was smart, this would stop his Father from killing the Artist in the future. 

Goth smiles and blushes. 

He had his Mother's approval, so Father's would follow soon after, which was great, he really did not want to be enemies with Mother and Father, he loved them very much... but his mate would come first. Of course, if Mother Dream does not approve, he could always kill him, and the Ink stra- ... Father Ink could not be killed but seeing as he had a love-hate relationship with his Mother, he had a feeling that the Artist would come around. 

But with the uncaring response to Error being there it was clear that Ink would not care much.

Goth looks to his Mother and blinks when he sees the wink. 

'*Yes. Mother really is crafty.' Goth thinks with a bold smile, he was now sure he had his Mother's approval, he was the one he was most worried about... and he really did love Palette, he had been so concerned with his safety, 'Perhaps I'm a yandere is the making as well?' 


End file.
